One ladies Semester Outrage!
by kttamergirl
Summary: Sequel to Takuya's ladies day Outrage!What happens when your boyfreind is such an embarrassment to the whole public, and he scares his own teacher?These are the main problems Zoe has to face with Takuya as her boyfreind, will they still survive?
1. Outrage Mr Robins Takuya!

Hey guys! I've decided to write a sequel to my oneshot, but this time this one's gonna have chapters, and more humor.

If ya don't find it funny, don't blame me,l some times I could get a little crazy.

Hope ya's like this fic, read on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One ladies Semester Outrage!

Chapter 1: Outrage Mr Robbins Takuya!

"Oh Taki, don't do that, you're embarrassing yourself," Zoe pleaded.Takuya stopped trying to dance with the guys that he didn't even know, and sat next to his girlfriend.

He smiled at her, as she smiled back at him, as they watched the people of their schoolwalk passed them. Takuya rubbed her hand, as he held it firmly in his grip. He loved Zoe, he loved her a lot, and nothing could ever possibly get in between them at all. There would be of course timeswhen he acted very childish, but Zoe never lost her temper and was very patient with him. They had almost been going out for 5 months already, and today was their fifth together.

Both sat comfortably together, hand in hand, as Zoe rested her head against his shoulder. They were sitting on a bench that was at the front of their school. It was very early in the morning, but they didn't want to miss any time out on being with each other at all.

"Aw Z, nothing embarasses me," Takuya replied, Zoe shook her head, as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Taki, I'm just worried that you'll go a bit over the line, and really get on someones nerves, and you know I don't like to see you get hurt," she replied softly, as she rested her head back down against his shoulder.

Takuya stared at her beautiful figure for a while, she was perfect in every way, but maybe she was right.

"Nothing's going to hurt me, and neither you either, because you have me," he replied, Zoe opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you Taki," she answered.

"I love you too Zoe," Takuya answered, at this they both kissed eachother with a sweet kiss on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class...

Everyone tried to ignore Takuya and Zoe, espeacially Takuya, due to his childish behaviour. Over the table which Zoe and Takuya were sitting at, Zoe and Takuya stared at eachother endlessly.

Zoe decided to close her eyes as she listened to the teachers instructions. Takuya however did the same, but he ended up falling asleep on Zoe's shoulder. Zoe didn't notice untill Takuya murmered a few words about her and the teacher in his sleep.

"Zoe's so beautiful, I want to kiss her lips and squeeze her tight, Mr Robbins is gay, he is boring, too boring," he muttered in his sleep out loud, Zoe started to blush bright red, as everybody started to watch.

Everyone in the class watched and stared at Takuya, at this they started giggling. But this didn't make the teacher happy what so ever, infact, it made him quite the opposite of happy.

Zoe gulped and shuddered as she watched the teacher fume, his face was darker than a tomato already. But what made it worse was that Takuya kept going on. Zoe tried as hard as she could, to stop Takuya from what he was saying, but it was no use, he just couldn't stop. Everyone laughed harder and harder, as the teacher had almost snapped his stick already.

"And I looove Zoe, I'LL SQUEEZE her tight!" he kept going on, this time he got up out of his chair, he was half asleep. No one dared to move out of their seats, they thought Takuya was really dangerous now.

"Taki, Taki! Taki stop it now! Oh Taki please?" Zoe got up out of her chair to bring him back to his seat, but he was too strong for Zoe.

"Mr Robbins needs A BIIIGGG HUUUGGG!" Takuya boomed enthusiastically. He had his arms wide open to give his teacher a big hug.

mr Robbins was terrified, as he started to back away from Takuya, scared of what would happen to him next. Takuya was really close to him now, but suddenly stopped and said,

"Thats okay Mr Robbins, I know deep inside me tthat you love me so much, I'd rather keep my bitch," the teacher sighed in relief as, Takuya turnede around and almost slipped. He then turned around again,

"I only go out with cute bitches you know, not fat hors like you, so suck my cock, dick fuck," Takuya replied as he went to go sit back at his desk. Before he got to his desk, he did a little bit of a dance and shook his ass at the teacher.

Zoe blushed bright red, but the teacher was now apalled at Takuya's behaviour. Infact so apalled he fainte as the bell went.

Zoe tried to wake Takuya up, as his face was flat faced on the desk.

"Taki, wake up, what the hell were you dreaming of?" she asked, still trying to wake him up. Takuya started to open his eyes as he yawned. The first thing he saw was Zoe's bright red face.

"Zoe you still love me," he replied, at this he gave her a kiss before she could saya word.

Just as she was about to yell at him, he quickly pulled away from her and dashed off to the canteen. Zoe stood there outside of the classroom,

"Taki, I really love you, but, sometimes I really think you're going to push it way toofar," she said softly, as her words blew into the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

What do you think of what's going to happen to Takuya?

Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Sweet Memories

Hey guys! Here's another humorous chap for ya, it's really sweet too! I've also got some news to break to you as well, I decided to name this story "You can't touch this" so try not to be too surprised, I figured out that the name suited the story better, including the song, it's hilarious!

So sorry that I haven't updated this story for quite a while now. My other stories are also going to be updated soon so don't worry, I'm still working on them!

Anyway have fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Sweet memories

Zoe lay on her bed as she looked outside of her opened window, she loved breathing in the scented flowers that Takuya had gave her. It gave her many sweet memories, and very humorous ones too. He was always polite, yet very mischievous and childish for his age.

She rolled onto the side of her stomach and remembered the time he gave her those flowers. It was Mother's day and knowing him then, he was always polite to everyone's mothers, especially Zoe's.

Flash back

"Zoe honey, Your presents are lovely, I couldn't of loved you more," Mrs Orimoto complimented her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They were soon interrupted by their ringing front door bell.

"Oh, I wonder who would be here at this time? Especially today," she said after getting up.

"I'll answer it mum," Zoe replied soon walking up to answer the door.

"Hello, Takuya? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked answering the door noticing her troublesome friend at the door with a smile.

"Happy Mother's day!" he replied happily handing her a plant with pretty pink flowers, Zoe was surprised.

"Oh, those are really nice but, aren't those for your mum?" she asked very confused, sniffing in the sweet scent lightly.

"Nup! But don't worry, these are for your mum!" he replied very excited, pulling out another flower plant with purple flowers this time.

"Oh Takuya, you're so sweet, but who are those for?" she complimented him, asking him about the other pink flowers.

"Oh these ones, these ones are for you," he replied giving her the pink ones, Zoe began to laugh.

"Takuya, I'm not a mum," she replied laughing, Takuya always loved it when he made her smile and laugh.

"No, but you act like my mum, so I decided these should be for you," he replied, Zoe looked at him.

"Oh Takuya, you're so sweet, thank you," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making it all go red.

End of flash back……….

"Sigh, I wish he would grow up sometimes," she spoke softly to herself, she rolled onto her stomach again and looked outside of the window again at the flowers.

"But…He's so sweet," she continued as she looked at the gentle flowers he had given her.

"Oh Takuya, I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.." she finished softly speaking to herself, looking outside of the window at the early sunset.

The day for Zoe was at it's end already, as she kept thinking about her troublesome boyfriend. She had to figure out something soon if he did get into a lot of trouble one day, he was too innocent. But her predictions were right, he was so immature he could soon end up into a huge mess, and she couldn't stand it if he got hurt, because he was so innocent, he would never do anything to hurt anyone.

It was an early Tuesday evening, but Zoe wasn't the only thinking about things, so was Takuya.

Takuya lay on his bed thinking about how things were changing in his school life. He held onto his memories of Zoe, she had been changing a lot lately, but she was still close to him, now that memory would never change.

As he kept thinking about Zoe, he then noticed how she had always acted towards him, she always had been looking after him. This made him think even further about her, there were some times where he thought that he was too immature because Zoe preferred to be with someone else because of his childish behavior.

"Sheesh, I didn't know relationships could get so tough," he murmured to himself softly under his breath. He looked up at the ceiling, he thought even further.

What if Zoe decides to go with someone else? I can't let that happen!

Takuya started to worry bad now,

"Zoe…" He said under his breath letting the wind's gentle breeze blow gently against his face.

I'll have to make it up to her…He trailed off into his thoughts as he fell asleep.

"Takuya,"

"Dad…Mum…"

"Takuya!" his mother yelled out his name.

"Ahh…one more minute…"

"TAKUYA!"

"Ahh, I'm up! Sheesh," he said rubbing the back of his head.

He got up and rubbed his messy hair into place.

"Ohh…" he sighed, unhappily picking himself up onto his feet.

He dragged them heavily towards his cupboard and ripped his uniform out of there. The sun touched his young tired face as he put his uniform on. He then looked away into the mirror and sighed again when he saw the small bags under his eyes.

"Great.." he sighed again after looking into the mirror.

He then looked outside the window again, letting the sun touch his face again. He let the cool calm morning breeze blow gently through his hair gently. The sun had only just risen so it was quite a nice early morning. The breeze soothed him and when it did, it reminded him of Zoe.

Zoe….What am I going to do? How am I going to make it up to her?

He began to question himself of what he should do for his beloved girlfriend. Then an answer clicked inside his head.

I know, I'll ask her to come swimming with me after school, then I'll take her to see a movie, then I'll buy her everything she wants. He came up with a conclusion quickly, he didn't care much about money, especially when it came to Zoe, he would do anything for her.

"Yes.. that's what I'll do…" he said softly now smiling.

He dragged his feet down stairs slowly as he went down to grab his breakfast and lunch. It was still early, so he decided to take his time.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking up some more breakfast for his little brother and his dad. Before she noticed him, he quickly scoffed down his breakfast and snatched his lunch, as he snuck outside to meet Zoe as early as possible that morning.

"Takuya? Was that you? I made your breakfast," his mother asked walking towards the table, she heard the door shut behind him. She then looked at the empty plate and glass and shook her head in despair.

"What am I ever going to do with that boy?" she replied to herself, walking back into the kitchen.

Takuya reached Zoe's house, apparently she always woke up early in the mornings, but not today, well… that's what he thought.

Zoe stood tall and beautiful in front of her mirror as she brushed her long blonde hair into place. She closed her eyes as she brushed her hair and began to hum a song sweetly to herself. She hadn't changed yet into her school clothes and was still in her mini white night gown with purple and blue flowers.

Takuya decided to climb up to her window and surprise her with a waking up call from him. Still not knowing that she was already awake Zoe decided to get some fresh air into her room so she walked up to her closed curtains.

Being stupid Takuya kept climbing and finally reached her window, Now….. how to get in? he tried to figure a way to get in.

Zoe then ripped the curtains open letting the sunlight enter the room. Takuya almost screamed.

"Aaaahh!" she quickly screeched.

"Aahh!" he screamed in shock.

She had fell backwards onto her floor, never had she ever had such a shock in all her life before. Mean while Takuya struggled trying to hang onto the window sill which was right above her mothers kitchen.

She quickly got up to her feet and ran to the window. She quickly pulled Takuya inside her room. Both of them fell again, onto her floor. Both sat up as they rubbed their sore heads.

"T-takuya! What the hell were you trying to do? You could of really hurt yourself," she exclaimed with horror. Her eyes searched his body all over for any bruises or cuts.

He then looked down at his feet, he didn't mean to make her worried. She then looked away from him, she didn't mean to be so hard on him neither.

Both looked up at each other, both pairs of eyes smiled into each others and both of them smiled. She fell into his arms and hugged him warmly close to her.

"I did it because I was in love with you," he replied. Zoe smiled at him beginning to blush.

"Oh Takuya," she replied sweetly brushing his hair back.

Both of them closed their eyes and wrapped each other in their arms warmly. Both kissed sweetly, not wanting to let go. She felt the warmth and happiness that he had kept her in, but as she kissed him, she felt something in his heart, something in the future was going to happen to him.

Why does he make me feel like this? She questioned herself still feeling his tender lips on hers.

I don't care, I just want you to stay with me Takuya… she thought in a daze. She pulled him in closer to her and the kiss got stronger. His tongue entered her mouth and battled with hers.

Both still kept holding on, neither one wanted to let go. They both battled for air as they kept holding on.

Finally they both broke away from each other for air, they had kissed for sometime now. Takuya gasped for air as if he had almost been defeated by her. She too felt the same.

"That was a strong one," he replied smiling at her between breaths. Zoe gasped for some more air and breathed in lightly now.

"Y-yeah, it was," she managed to say between breaths and smiled back at him.

Both kept smiling at each other happily. Zoe lay her head against his chest as he lay down onto her floor. Both of them looked outside of her window.

"Takuya," she mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Promise me something," she replied.

Takuya looked at her concerned and began to brush her hair away from her face. She smiled and looked back outside of the window.

"Anything," he replied hugging her.

She took a breath in and began to speak.

"Promise me tht you will never leave me, no matter what," she replied. He smiled down at her and hugged her even tighter to him.

"Zoe, I love you, I don't ever want to leave you…" he said, he then noticed something strange had happened to him. He felt like a man, a man with a free spirit of mind.

"Never forget that…" he finished off.

The wind blew gently through both of the young couple's hair gently. It awaited them in the near future. Both of them would be tested, would they survive?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! I loved writing the end, I swear I was going to cry!

Please review! sniff I'm crying now


End file.
